


BSC on Annie National Tour

by missey3455



Category: Annie - Fandom, baby-sitters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missey3455/pseuds/missey3455
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There would be a play going on. The gang can't wait to do it. Mary Anne wasn't sure if she could do it, but her friends assured she'd be comfortable on stage if they all tried-out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mary Anne

The Creators of Annie are  
Music by: Charles Strouse  
Lyrics by Martin Charnin   
Book by Thomas Meehan  
Reminder: Baby-Sitters Club was created by Ann M. Martin  
“I heard there would be a play here. They’re doing Annie,” said Kristy.  
“Really?” asked Claudia.  
We were on our way to lunch. I’m Mary Anne Spier. I’m 13 years old and attend Stoneybrook Middle School. The only problem with me is that I’m very shy and could have stage freight.   
“I always wanted to be in Annie. I don’t care what part I get,” said Kayla.  
“Me either,” said Kaylee.  
“You’d be perfect for Annie,” Kristy told me.  
“I don’t know if I want to do it,” I said.  
“We could all try-out together if you want to feel comfortable to do so,” said Stacey.  
“Plus, you and Annie do have something in common. You lost your mom when you were a baby. Annie was placed at the orphanage at two months by her parents with a half-locket and a note saying they’d be back for her. Only she didn’t know they have been dead until many years later,” added Kristy.  
“Maybe. I do remember April was in Annie two years ago. She played the title role and had fun,” I said.   
“I think you’d have a great time. No matter what happens,” said Claudia.  
“That’s true. When are the auditions?” I asked.  
“It will be on Monday after school. Sign-ups are available all this week during lunch, so maybe we can go sign-up now,” said Stacey.  
We did. I decided to give Annie a try.  
“You? Try-out for Annie? I doubt you’d make it,” said Cokie.  
“Leave her alone,” said Marci.  
“Yeah,” said Kristy. “If she wants to give it a shot, that’s her choice, not yours.”  
“I bet she won’t make it,” said Cokie.  
“Oh, yeah? How much?” I asked, getting fed up.  
“$20 for two weeks,” said Cokie.  
“If I did make it, you’d cough that money up,” I said.  
“You’re on,” said Cokie.  
I wasn’t going to let her ruin my chance. She signed-up to be an older orphan. Oh, brother. She’s not the best singer. I was surprised Marci actually stood up for me. She was never nice to me before. At least she knows I can do anything.   
“You could surprise your father, too,” said Kayla.  
“I could do that,” I said.  
The sheet for Annie says all they need to do is to sing at the end of Tomorrow. That sounds easy enough. My stepsister, Dawn, also signed up for an older orphan. She’d be good at that. Mallory and Jessi both signed up to be a younger orphan like Molly and Tessi.   
“I could ask April for tips,” I said. “I still call her often.”  
“That would help you from being nervous,” said Kristy.  
That night, after the club meeting, I gave April a call, who answered.  
“Hi. What’s going on?” asked April.  
“Well, I need your help. There’s going to be auditions for Annie on Monday and I decided to go for it. I’m a bit nervous. Since you were in Annie, I figured I’d ask you for your tips,” I said.  
“Sure. Just a take deep breath, eat a good meal, and take your time. When I auditioned, I pretend my family was there to support me, which is how I made out fine. I didn’t expect to be Annie until I found out at the cast list. I remember how excited I was,” said April.  
“I remember that, too,” I said. “Cokie thinks I wouldn’t make it, so I made a bet with her: if I made it, she’d pay $20 for two weeks. If I didn’t make it, I’d do the same. I’m going to prove her wrong.”  
“Good,” said April.  
“I know. My dad doesn’t know I’m doing it because I would like to surprise him and I’d wait to tell him until the list comes up. I don’t want to get my hopes up,” I said.  
“Right. I don’t blame you for waiting to tell him until then,” said April.  
“Should I practice for the auditions? It’s the only at the end of Tomorrow. Would that help me overcome my fears?” I asked.  
“If you want to,” replied April.   
“Did you have to do the same thing when you tried out for Annie?” I asked.  
“Yes,” said April. “It helped me to be prepared.”  
“Thanks for your help. If I want some tips, is it okay if I can ask you anytime?” I asked.  
“Of course,” replied April.  
After we talked, it was time to eat dinner. I felt better after talking to April about it. After we had supper, I was in room singing at the end of Tomorrow at my mirror. I only did it twice and I think I’d be ready after that. I have all weekend to do that.  
The next day, I was with my friends at the mall.  
“April gave me some tips about trying out for Annie,” I said.  
“Like what?” asked Dawn as I told them. “That’s good.”  
“I asked her if I should practice that song to make me feel comfortable during auditions and she said I could do so if I wanted to,” I said. “She also said I can call her anytime if I want some more tips from her.”   
“Good,” said Kristy.  
“I know,” I said. “I think I’ll be okay on Monday.”  
On Monday, at school, I was quiet at lunch.  
“You’re quiet,” said Claudia.  
“I’m just nervous, that’s all,” I said.  
“I’m sure you’ll do just fine,” said Kristy.  
“Yeah,” added Stacey.  
“I even practiced twice last night to be prepared,” I said.  
After school, we went to the auditorium. All of the kids who are trying-out are today while the adults are tomorrow. Stacey wants to audition for the Star-to-Be. She was doing it today.  
My friends sat together until the ones who are trying-out for Annie to go in line. There must be about 15 girls for Annie. I was last in line, which is fine. When I went on stage during my turn, I followed April’s advice by taking a deep breath and just did, “Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day away.”  
“Good,” said the director, Mr. Jackson.  
After the try-outs, he said the list would be up the day after tomorrow’s try-outs for adults. I’m glad I did great.   
“You did great,” said Kayla while we were leaving the school.  
“Thanks. I’m feeling confident,” I said.  
“The tips from April must have been helpful,” said Kaylee.  
“Yes,” I said.


	2. Kristy

Two days later, I was heading for my class when I saw the cast list for Annie.  
“Wow, that was fast,” I said to myself.  
I went to it. I saw that I’m playing Kate, Claudia is July, Jessi is Tessi, Mallory gets to play Molly, Dawn is Duffy, Marci is Pepper, Stacey is the Star-to-Be, both of the Willis twins are in the choir, and when I saw who was playing Annie, I was like, “Get ready to cough up money, Cokie.” As you can see, I noticed it was Mary Anne who got the title role. Cokie didn’t make it. Good. She was an awful singer to begin with.   
Wait until I tell the others later on at lunch time. At lunch, I joined the girls.  
“The cast list is posted,” I said.  
“I saw that,” said Dawn.  
“I bet Mary Anne doesn’t know that she got chosen to be Annie,” I said.  
“Wait a minute. She did?” asked Stacey. “I didn’t see that part.”  
“I did,” said Claudia. “I was shocked.”  
“Where is she?” I asked. “I want to surprise her.”  
“She’s in line with Kayla and Kaylee,” said Kathi who came to us. “Why?”  
“She got selected to play Annie,” said Stacey.  
“Wow,” said Kathi. “She must have proven Cokie that she was wrong.”  
“Yes, she sure did,” said Dawn.  
That was when the other girls came to join us.  
“Hello, Annie,” I said.  
“Huh?” asked Mary Anne, who was puzzled.  
“You mean the cast list is now up?” asked Kaylee.  
“Yes, you and Kayla are in the choir,” I replied. “I’m talking to the one who got the part of Annie.”  
“Who are you talking about?” asked Mary Anne.  
“You didn’t know? It’s you I’m talking to,” I said.  
“You mean I’m playing the title role?” asked Mary Anne.  
“100%,” I answered.  
“Wow,” said Mary Anne.  
When I took her to the list after lunch, I showed it to her.  
“Wow, you’re not kidding,” said Mary Anne.  
“I knew you could do it,” I said.  
“I did, too,” said Mary Anne.  
We both got excited about it.   
“I have an idea to surprise Dad,” said Mary Anne.  
“What do you have in mind?” I asked her.  
“You’ll see,” said Mary Anne as she told me what she had in mind.  
“That’s a nice way to surprise him,” I said.  
“I know,” agreed Mary Anne.  
“You know what this means? Cokie lost her bet and she would need to cough up the money for two weeks,” I said. “She would have to start doing that today.”  
“Exactly. Poor Cokie,” said Mary Anne as we giggled.  
“She already knew about it anyway,” said Claudia. “She almost got out of it, but I told her that it was too late, you made a deal with Mary Anne.”  
“That’s right,” I said.  
“Which means you’d get over $100 since we won’t count school days,” said Stacey.  
“Wow, I’d be rich,” said Mary Anne.  
We all laughed about that. The rehearsal would be starting next week after school. It would be twice a week: Tuesday and Thursday after school until 5:00 pm, so we won’t be available to baby-sit until then.  
“We’d have to tell Logan and Shannon to be ready to baby-sit during those hours if we get calls to get assigned during those times. We can only baby-sit after 5:00 pm,” I said.  
“Yeah,” said Claudia.  
“I’ll talk to Logan tonight and you can talk to Shannon when you see her,” Mary Anne told me.  
“Deal,” I said.


	3. Dawn

At home, Mary Anne and I made a plan to tell Richard about Annie. She told me she waited to see if she got the leading role before telling him. I agreed. We all did for that matter.  
“I want to go call April to tell her first,” said Mary Anne as she went to the living room to call April.  
In the meantime, I was setting the table. I lit the candles. This would be a way to tell our parents the news. They knew I was trying-out for the play, not Mary Anne. She made it off she wasn’t doing it to surprise them.  
“What is this all about?” asked Mom, who came home.  
“It’s a secret you’d have to wait until Richard comes home from work,” I replied.  
“Okay,” said Mom.  
“I can tell you mine. I’m playing Duffy,” I said.  
“Good for you,” said Mom. “Where’s your sister?”  
“She went to call April,” I said. “They keep in touch sometimes.”  
“That’s great,” said Mom.  
“Richard’s bringing home Chinese,” I said.  
“Okay,” said Mom. “Sounds good.”  
When Richard came home with Chinese, I said, “Chinese’s here.”  
That was when Mary Anne came into the kitchen.  
“I see we have candles on,” said Richard.  
“Yes,” said Mary Anne.  
“What was the occasion?” asked Richard.  
“We have some news to tell you. First of all, I’m playing Duffy,” I said.  
“That’s wonderful to hear,” said Richard.  
“Annie, why don’t you tell him who you’re playing?” I asked.  
“Wait a minute. Mary Anne’s playing Annie?” asked Mom.  
“Yes. She wanted to surprise you both,” I said.  
“That was a nice surprise,” said Mom.  
“I’m proud of you,” said Richard.  
“So, we decided to light the candles to help us tell you the news,” I said.  
“That’s very good,” said Mom.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne. “I was just telling April the news and she was thrilled about it. She was the one who gave me some tips to try-out for Annie so I can be comfortable.”  
We continued on what Mary Anne bid Cokie. They thought that was funny way to prove Cokie that she could do it.  
“So, I won the bet,” said Mary Anne.  
“When do you start practicing?” asked Mom.  
“Next week. It will be every Tuesday and Thursday after school until 5:00 pm,” I said.  
“Good thing Jessi has dancing school on Wednesdays and Fridays,” said Mary Anne.  
“I know,” I agreed. “That’s what she said, too.”  
After dinner, Mary Anne and I cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen.  
“Kristy and I made a deal. I’d tell Logan to be prepared to baby-sit on the days we have rehearsal since it’s until 5:00 pm and we won’t be free to baby-sit for anyone during those hours. She was going to tell Shannon today as well,” said Mary Anne. “As matter of fact, I’ll call him after we’re done cleaning.”  
“I’ll bet you’ll do well during practice and the play when it comes,” I said.  
“I think so, too,” said Mary Anne. “April said the hardest part for her was the locket scene when Annie refused it since the one she had was from her parents when they left her with a half-locket and she had to cry.”  
“What did the trick for her?” I asked.  
“She told me she had to think something about sad times like when her grandmother died before she and I met. She told me she remembered how upset she was. She actually fine out made when she did that,” explained Mary Anne. “She gave me that as a tip when the scene comes during practice.”  
“It’s good she gives you tips when you need her,” I said.  
“I know. I don’t want to think about that right now,” said Mary Anne. “I rather wait until that time comes.”  
“That’s true,” I agreed.  
One time when Mary Anne got upset is when Kayla got sick with cancer when she first moved here and she didn't lose her since they had just met. Luckily, she beat that battle. Plus, Mary Anne was so upset. She didn't want to think of that until the locket scene. I get what she was telling me. She also avoids any movies with cancer involved. She gets upset very easily.   
The first week of the rehearsal would be just songs. After we finished cleaning, Mary Anne decided to call Logan so she can tell him the news.


	4. Mary Anne II

I got the portable phone and dialed Logan. It was an answering machine.  
“Hi, Logan. It’s Mary Anne. Can you call me back when you a chance? I have some wonderful news to tell you. Thanks, bye,” I said leaving the message and hung up.  
I was in my room reading when the phone rang twenty minutes later and I went to answer it.  
“Hello,” I said.  
“Hi. We were out for dinner,” said Logan.  
“That’s okay. Did you hear who got chosen to play Annie?” I asked.  
“No,” replied Logan.  
“Me. Kristy told me the cast list was posted today and she surprised me. I didn’t know what was going on,” I said.  
“Wow. That’s amazing,” said Logan.  
“Here’s the thing. The practice starts next week: it will be Tuesdays and Thursday after school until 5:00pm, so none of us will be available to baby-sit until after practice. Will you be free to do so if we need you during that time? Kristy is going to tell Shannon about it, too,” I said.  
“Sure,” said Logan.  
“Thanks,” I said. “It’s just songs for the first week before we do the scenes. In fact, when Cokie thought I couldn’t do it, I made a bet with her. If I made it, she’d owe me $20 for two weeks. She tried-out to be an older orphan, but didn’t make it. Thank god for that. She couldn’t believe that I won that bet.”  
Logan just laughed and said, “That was good to prove her wrong.”  
“Exactly,” I said. “My friend, April, played Annie in 6th grade and she had fun. She has been giving me tips to help me out. She offered to give me tips if I need her. I’m thankful for that.”  
“That’s good,” said Logan.  
“I know. The other one was for the locket scene. Mr. Warbucks wanted to adopt Annie and was about to give her a new locket, but she didn’t want it because her parents left with her a half-locket and when she mentioned it, she cried. April made out fine with that because the trick was to think about something sad. I’ll wait until that time comes,” I said.  
Logan knew what he meant and said, “I don’t blame you.”  
After we talked, I called Kristy to tell her Logan will baby-sit if we need him.  
“Shannon said the same thing,” said Kristy.  
“I’m glad it’s all set for that situation since most of us are in the play,” I said. “Logan couldn’t believe I got the title role.”  
“Yeah,” said Kristy. “Did you surprise your father with the news?”  
“Yes, with a help from Dawn,” I replied.  
“I bet he was glad for you,” said Kristy.  
“He was. Sharon was also happy for me,” I said. “I’ll just practice the songs before Tuesday that way I’ll be doing to feel comfortable doing that. I find doing it at my mirror helps.”  
“I believe it,” said Kristy.  
After we talked, I felt glad. This week, I have been practicing the lyrics on the script. I highlighted the songs that said Annie so I would know. That was a good idea to do.  
On Tuesday, I was ready to practice the songs. I had the script with me in case I need it. Mr. Jackson brought in a dog, Rocky, who would be playing Sandy. He was trained to answer his name to Annie when she saved him from going to the pound. He won’t be in the scene until next week. We were just meeting him.  
When it was time to do the songs, I went to the microphone. I got a bit nervous. Mr. Jackson said there are two parts of Maybe in the first scene. The song started and I just took a deep breath.  
“Maybe far away or maybe real nearby. He may be pourin’ her coffee. She may be straighten his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill. She’s sitting playin’ piano. He’s sitting payin’ a bill. Betcha they’re young, betcha they’re smart. Bet they collect things like ashtays and art. Betcha they’re good. Why shouldn’t they be? Their one mistake was giving up me. So, maybe now it’s time and maybe when I wake. They’ll be callin’ me baby. Maybe,” I sang while the song continued playing as it gave me the cue. “Betcha he reads, betcha she sews. Maybe she’s made me a closet of closet. Maybe they’re strict as straight as a line. Don’t really care as long as they’re mine. So, maybe now this prayers the last one of its kind. Won’t you please come get your baby? Maybe.”  
The song ended.  
“That was very good,” commented Mr. Jackson.  
I didn’t realize that I didn’t use my script for that. Then, we did It’s a Hard-Knock Life. Then, it was my turn again and the song started for Tomorrow.  
“The sun’ll come out tomorrow bet your dollar that tomorrow there’ll be sun. Just thinkin’ about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow ‘til there’s none. When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say, oh. The sun’ll come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on ‘til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day away,” I sang as I continued since it wasn’t in that scene. “When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say… oh! The sun’ll come out tomorrow, so you gotta hang on ‘til tomorrow. Come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day…. Away!”  
I did that while the song was ending. As you can see, Mr. Jackson loved my voice. That was the reason why he picked me. That’s what he looks for. After the rehearsal for all the songs, he said we’ll be doing it again Thursday. He was impressed on how confidence I was. I didn’t tell him practicing in front of my mirror helped me out to feel that way. He would’ve told me some people do that to avoid being nervous.  
We’ll be doing two scenes a week with the two songs that like the ones would be Maybe and It’s the Hard-Knock Life would be next Tuesday while Tomorrow and Hooverville songs will be a week from Thursday.  
On our way out, I asked Mr. Jackson about the basket part and he said when we do the laundry basket part for practice, Mr. Jackson told me to leave while Mr. Bundles, being played by Mr. Zimmerman, talks to Miss Hannigan, played by Mrs. Rosenburg, pretending to get into the basket while the laundry man leaves with me in it. Either that or he might borrow a laundry basket from the janitor for me to go in it. I told him either way works for me. He’ll give me a cue when that part comes. We are using the scripts to practice. Although Stacey isn’t appearing until NYC song, she wants to see us practice. Mr. Jackson was fine with that.  
So, Stacey wants to be free for that until after the practice. We told Logan that and it will work out perfectly.  
At home, I went to my room to do homework.  
“How was practice today?” asked Dad who spotted me.  
“It went well. I was nervous at first, but I felt better after I took a deep breath. We’re doing the songs again Thursday,” I said. “Then, it will be the scenes along with singing. We’ll be doing two scenes a week. Maybe and It’s the Hard-Knock Life are in the same scene. That will be next Tuesday and the other two will be next Thursday. Mr. Jackson brought in a dog for us to meet. His name is Rocky and he’ll be playing Sandy. He was friendly and let us pet him. He got trained to go to Annie when she calls him during the Tomorrow scene.”  
“That’s good,” said Dad.  
“I know,” I said. “Practicing in front of my mirror really helped me overcome my fears. The tips from April helped as well.”  
After I did my homework, I relaxed. At least I can do it in between the rehearsals. I’d be doing it early when there are no rehearsals. That would help me get good grades.


	5. Claudia

On Thursday, at the rehearsal, we went over the songs again. Mary Anne’s voice is better than us. When we told her that, she says we sing well, too. She was right on that. And, my parents tell me the only way I can be in the play if I keep my grades up. They tell me if my grades go down, I’d have to quit the play. I’m not worried about that because my older sister, Janine, helps me study for all of the tests or with homework. So far, my grades have been good. My parents don’t care if I get Cs since it’s passing. To me, it’s better than failing. And, I do my homework after school when I have no rehearsal and I’d do it before dinner at home after I get home after the rehearsal, so I’d make it out fine.  
“I can’t wait to do the first scene Tuesday,” said Mary Anne.  
“I believe it,” said Kristy.  
“And, Logan said he’ll try to see me practice if he’s not busy with sports,” said Mary Anne. “I asked Mr. Jackson to make sure if that was okay and he said it was fine that Logan can watch me practice.”  
“That’s good,” I said.  
After practice, I have to study for the spelling test tomorrow and Mary Anne offered to help me study. My friends take turns to help me study for a quiz. That helps me pass. Neither of us have any sitting jobs today, so that was perfect.  
We take breaks in between songs. Then, we did it for the Act 2. We had a fun time.   
After that was over, Mary Anne and I went to my house. She loves to help me study for the spelling test. We do it in a fun way. We would pretend we’re in a spelling bee. We take turns to be the judge.   
“When do you usually have the spelling tests?” I asked.  
“Mine isn’t until Monday,” said Mary Anne. “I have the whole weekend to study for that. But we don’t have the same words like you do since we have different teachers.”  
“True,” I replied.  
At my house, we were studying when Mom came home.  
“Hi, how did practice go today?” asked Mom.  
“We had fun,” I said.  
“Yeah, we practice for the scenes starting Tuesday,” added Mary Anne.  
“Good. Claudia told me you got selected to play Annie,” said Mom.  
“Yes. I didn’t think I could do it, but I did,” said Mary Anne.  
“What are you girls up to right now?” asked Mom.  
“I offered Claudia to help her get ready for the spelling test tomorrow. She’s doing well so far,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good. Do you want to stay for supper to continue help her study?” asked Mom.  
“Sure. I’ll just let my dad know,” said Mary Anne.  
“Okay. It’ll be ready in about 30 minutes,” said Mom.  
Mary Anne used my phone to let Mr. Spier know and it was all set. When dinner was served, we took a break from studying. We do it twice.  
“When I study, I do it for an hour at a time otherwise my neck would be sore,” said Mary Anne. “I still get As that way.”  
“That was a good idea,” I said.  
“Yeah,” said Mary Anne.  
After we studied for another 30 minutes later, my mom offered to take Mary Anne home.  
“Okay,” said Mary Anne. “Thanks.”  
The next day, I had the spelling test. I think I did just fine. Janine went over with me one last time after Mary Anne left and I spelled every word correctly. We don’t get our results until Monday. And, on Monday, when I got my test back, I was excited. I had an A+ on it. I only had one word spelled incorrectly.   
At lunch, I showed it to my friends and they were all glad for me.  
“I already had the spelling test this morning. I studied for it all weekend,” said Mary Anne. “I get mine back tomorrow.”  
Mary Anne always gets 100% on the spelling test. She’s very smart.


	6. Mallory

It was Tuesday and we’d be practicing the first scene. I heard the director decided to do one scene. Maybe and It’s the Hard-Life are in the same scene. Mary Anne already had her test back and was told she had the highest grade in her class with A+. The rest had As and Bs. Mary Anne was the only one who had 100% in her English class.  
After school, we were getting ready to practice. We’ll be using the scripts.  
“Mama! Mama! Mommy!” I read the lines.  
“Shut up,” said Marci.  
“Why can’t anyone sleep around here?” asked Dawn.  
“Mama! Mommy!” I read.  
“I said shut your trap, Molly,” said Marci pretending to knock me over.  
“Leave that kid alone. She did nothing to you,” said Claudia.  
“She’s keeping me awake, ain’t she?” asked Marci.  
“No, you’re keeping us awake,” said Claudia.  
They pretended to fight.  
“Oh, my goodness. They’re fighting and I won’t sleep all night. Oh, my goodness,” said Jessi.  
“Pipe down. All of you. Go back to sleep,” said Mary Anne as she pretended to go to me. “It’s alright, Molly. Annie’s here.”  
“It was my mama, Annie. We were riding on the ferry boat. She was holding up to see all of the big ships. Then, she just walked away waving and I couldn’t find her no more. Anywhere,” I read.  
“It’s only a dream, honey. Now, you have to go back to sleep. It’s after 3:00 am,” said Mary Anne.  
“Annie, read me your note,” I said.  
“My note? Again?” asked Mary Anne making a face.  
“Please?” I asked.  
“Sure, Molly,” said Mary Anne.  
“Oh, no. Here it comes again. Ahh!” read Marci.  
“Please take care of our little darling. Her name is Annie. She was born on…,” Mary Anne started.  
“She was born on October 28th. We’ll be back to get her soon,” said Dawn.  
“We have left a half-silver locket around her neck and kept the other half,” added Marci.  
“So that when we come back for her, you will know she’s our baby,” choired Dawn, Marci, and Kristy as they all laughed.  
“Oh, my goodness. And, now they’re laughing,” said Jessi.  
Mary Anne folded her note, putting it away, and went up to Marci angrily.  
“Alright. Do you want to sleep with your teeth inside your mouth or out?” asked Mary Anne as she went back to me.  
“Gee. I dream having my mother and father again, but you’re lucky you really got them,” I said.  
“I know. Somewhere, somewhere,” said Mary Anne.  
The song began.  
“Maybe far away or maybe real nearby. He may be pourin’ her coffee. She may be straighten his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by a hill. She’s sitting playin’ piano. He’s sitting payin’ a bill. Betcha they’re young, betcha they’re smart. Bet they collect things like ashtays and art. Betcha they’re good. Why shouldn’t they be? Their one mistake was giving up me. So, maybe now it’s time and maybe when I wake. They’ll be callin’ me baby. Maybe,” sang Mary Anne while the song continued playing while pretending to put me to bed. “Betcha he reads, betcha she sews. Maybe she’s made me a closet of closet. Maybe they’re strict as straight as a line. Don’t really care as long as they’re mine. So, maybe now this prayers the last one of its kind. Won’t you please come get your baby? Maybe.”  
The song ended. After we did It’s the Hard-Knock Life, Mr. Bundles came and he was talking to Miss Hannigan, Mary Anne used the laundry basket to get in it while Mr. Bundles rolled her out with it.  
“You got this clean, Annie? This room is dirty,” said Ms. Rosenburg when she heard no answer. “Annie, Annie. Where is that Annie?”  
“Annie ain’t here,” we choired.  
“What do you mean ‘Annie ain’t here’?” asked Mrs. Rosenburg.  
“She just left with Mr. Bundles,” I said.  
“In the laundry bag,” added Jessi.  
“Bundles! Police! Police!” yelled Mrs. Rosenburg as she ran off.  
After that was over, we took a break and did it again. Mr. Jackson thought Mary Anne did a very good job. He said it to all of us, too. Most of us noticed Mary Anne did it without the script.  
After the practice, we went home.  
“I can’t wait for Thursday for my part,” said Mary Anne.  
“Me, too,” said Kristy.  
“Too bad neither of you are in that scene, but you can all watch me if you want,” said Mary Anne.  
“Sure,” said Kristy.  
“That would be fun,” said Jessi.


	7. Mary Anne III

That night, after we had dinner, I was preparing myself to do the Tomorrow scene for Thursday. The director said I didn’t have to use the same words from the script. If I like my lines, I’ll use that. If not, I’ll use it differently. I had some ideas in mind. I was using my mirror practicing those lines. That helped me out. Then, I felt I was ready to use them on Thursday. I might practice again tomorrow night if I want to.   
I almost didn’t notice how late it was because I did my homework before I practiced my lines. I decided homework would come first before practicing. I’d still do it when there’s no rehearsal. I don’t think there was a day I’m not in the scene except for Easy Street scene since it would be adults including Miss Hannigan, her brother and his girlfriend. It also includes Grace who would be at the orphanage to tell Miss Hannigan that Mr. Warbucks was going to adopt Annie. I’d have to double check the schedule to make sure.   
I could do any of my homework if I’m not in my scene. None of my friends would be in that scene either anyway. We might practice together if we wanted to do that. I liked that idea.   
I didn’t know how I managed to do my lines without using the scripts. Then, I realized I practiced at home. I still bring the script with me anyway in case I wanted to practice during study hall if I didn’t any school work to do.   
The next day, I passed in my homework. Glad I make time to do it. I don’t let the play disrupt any of that. The English teacher announced we’d be having a spelling bee during class tomorrow. The winner would have no homework pass. That sounded easy. That helps us study for tests like that. She gave us a list of words we’ll be having.   
At lunch, we were talking about the spelling bee during class and most of us were having the spelling bee tomorrow, too.  
“Want to practice together as a study group?” asked Kristy.  
“That’s a great idea to get us ready to do the spelling bee,” I said.  
“We can do it after school at my house since we’ll be there for the club meeting,” said Claudia.  
“Sounds good to me,” I said.  
“How about this? The winner will have to pick a restaurant for dinner,” said Mallory.  
“Deal,” I said.  
We giggled. At the study hall, I did most of my homework. I’d do the rest tonight.  
I bet Stacey might end up winning. She’s one of the best spellers that I know. I’m good at it, too. Imagine if there was a tie? That would be funny.   
After school, we went to Claudia’s.  
“Does anyone have the same list as me?” I asked.  
“Yes,” said Stacey.  
“Let’s begin, ladies,” said Kristy as we giggled.  
It was fun to study as a group. And, I won. They couldn’t believe it that I didn’t miss one word. We decided to go to the mall Saturday. We were ready for tomorrow. The next day, English class was about to get ready to do the spelling bee. We were lined up. It was on holidays. Before long, it was me against another student.   
“Melissa, spell Christmas,” said the teacher.  
“Christmas. C-h-i-s-t-m-a-s. Christmas,” spelled Melissa.  
“Sorry, but it’s incorrect. That means, if you spell that, Mary Anne, you’ll be our winner,” said the teacher.  
I smiled and said, “Christmas. C-h-r-i-s-t-m-a-s. Christmas.”  
“Congratulations, Mary Anne. You’re the winner. That means you earn no homework pass for this class,” said the teacher as she gave it to me. “You can use it anytime.”  
“Thanks,” I said.  
“Cheater,” mumbled Melissa.  
“Excuse me? I heard what you said. Mary Anne doesn’t cheat. For saying that, you’re staying after school,” said the teacher.  
I didn’t care what she said. I sensed that she was probably jealous. The teacher was right. I would never cheat. I study too hard to cheat on tests. I don’t believe in that.   
After school, I went to the auditorium to get ready to rehearse the Tomorrow scene. My friends wanted to watch me practice for that scene and the director gave them permission to do that.  
“Are you ready?” asked the director.  
“Yes,” I replied.  
I went on the stage.  
“Apples for sale. Apples for sale. Do you want one, miss? It’s free,” said Ms. Holmes.  
“Thank you, ma’am,” I said as I sat on the stage.  
Mr. Nyles, who was playing the dog catcher, came by and said, “Have you seen any dogs around here?”  
“No, I haven’t,” I replied.  
He left while I shrugged my shoulders. Then, I saw a dog.  
“Hey, there’s one they missed. Come here,” I said as he lay next to me. “You poor thing. Are they chasing you? Well, they’re going after me, too. But don’t worry. Everything will be okay. I’ll take care of you. If we’re not better today, well.”  
The song began playing.  
“The sun’ll come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there’ll be sun. Just thinkin’ about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow ‘til there’s none. When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say, oh. The sun’ll come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on ‘til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day away,” I sang as the song paused while Mr. Gomes playing the officer showed up.  
“Hey, you little girl. Come here,” said Mr. Gomes.  
I got up and went to him as I said, “Yes, officer? What seems to be the problem?”  
“That dog there. Haven’t I seen him around the neighborhood before? Isn’t he a stray?” asked Mr. Gomes.  
“A stray? Um, no, officer. See, he’s my dog,” I said.  
“Your dog, huh? So, what’s his name?” asked Mr. Gomes.  
“His name? Oh, that’s easy. His name is…,” I paused looking at Rocky and looked up to Mr. Gomes. “Sandy. That’s right, Sandy because his fur is a nice sandy color.”  
“Sandy color. Alright, let’s see if he answers to his name,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“Answer? As in when I start calling him?” I asked.  
“Right. When you call him by his name, Sandy,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“Well, you see, officer, I just got him,” I said.  
“Call him,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“Okay,” I said as I went two inches where the director showed me and kneeled down. “Sandy. Here, Sandy. Come on, boy.”  
That was when Rocky came to me and licked me.  
“Good boy, Sandy. Good old Sandy,” I said as I stood up.  
“Maybe he is your dog, but the next time you take out, he should have a leash and license or he’ll go to the pound and put him to sleep. Do you understand?” asked Mr. Gomes.  
“Yes, sir. I understand with the leash and license,” I replied.  
“Now, move along before you catch cold in this weather,” said Mr. Gomes while he leaves the stage.  
“Oh, the cold doesn’t bug me,” I said.  
That was when the song came back on.   
“When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say… oh! The sun’ll come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on ‘til tomorrow. Come what may! Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow you’re always a day…. Away!” I sang as the song ended.  
“That was very good,” said the director.  
“Thanks. I practiced on what lines I would choose with my own words and I think I’ll stick with that,” I said.  
“It’s good you did it in your own like I said you can do that,” said the directors. “If you want to change it anytime, you may do so.”  
“Okay,” I said.  
After the rehearsal was over, we left to go home.   
“You did great,” said Kristy.  
“I know,” I said.  
“I didn’t think you can use your words,” said Dawn.  
“He told me I can do it that way,” I said. “That’s why I practiced on what lines I would. I liked the lines that I used and said I would stick with that. He said that was a good one.”  
“That’s good,” said Stacey.  
“Yeah,” I said.  
At home, I was doing homework. My stomach was starting to hurt me. I was trying to ignore it while doing my homework. I always seem to get upset stomachs. It just comes and goes often. Luckily, I feel better after I take TUMs. Other times, it turns to stomach bugs, which is worse. After I finished, I got up to take a TUM. On top of that, I was starting to get a minor headache. I get that, too. I took an Aleve to make that go away.   
No one else was home at that time. Dawn had to help Mallory baby-sitting her seven siblings for two hours while The Pikes went to a wake for their friend’s mom, who died two days ago. The wake was from 6:00 to 8:00 pm. They didn’t have to worry to have a sitter while all the kids are in school because they’d be at the funeral tomorrow morning for nine. All of the kids would be gone by then. Stacey offered to help Mallory bringing her siblings to school. They do that sometimes if Mallory needed to do that. Imagine bringing all seven siblings on your own? I’d be tired out. The triplets are in 6th grade at Stoneybrook Middle School now, so they just leave with Mallory.   
Dad and Sharon were out for dinner and went to see a comedy show. They’d be home late, usually after I go to bed. In fact, I went to bed early at 8:00 pm since I wasn’t feeling well. I was actually felt worse than before. My stomach was still hurting and I still had a headache. Thank god the rehearsal was today. Luckily, Kathi is the understudy of Annie, so she could take over for me whenever I couldn’t be in the rehearsal or the play for any reason, especially when I’m sick. Dawn didn’t know I was in bed when she came home from the Pikes.   
Two hours later, I was feeling nauseous. Wonderful. I like to try to sleep sitting up in bed. I didn’t want to get up to take any more pills because I’d be afraid I’d get sick even more. I get that all the time. Sometimes, I get them once a month. It’s not fun at all.  
I didn’t hear Sharon and Dad come home. Dawn must have noticed I was sweating because she told Dad. That was when he noticed I was burning up. He took my temperature and it was 101 degrees.   
I managed to sleep all night. I’m glad I didn’t throw up at all because that keeps me up all night sometimes. I felt a little better the following day, but I wanted to stay home from school to take it slow. Dad didn’t blame me for that. I didn’t feel like doing any chores during that whole day. I didn’t want to get sick again. He didn’t mind. He asked Dawn to take over for the chores after school for today. She was fine with that. That was a surprise.   
After Dawn came home from school, she did take over for me to do chores. We usually take turns doing chores every other day unless one of us is busy, we’d take over for each other. That’s how we work things out.  
I was resting on the coach at the time when Dawn finished with the chores.  
“Are you going to the club meeting tonight?” asked Dawn.  
“I don’t think I am yet. I still might want to take it easy,” I replied. “I already texted Kristy while you were taking over for my chores and she didn’t blame me for staying home. I didn’t want to get sick again. She said you can take over for my job during the meeting.”  
“Okay,” said Dawn. “Your father would probably agree with you.”  
“I already told him when he called me to see I was doing. He didn’t blame me for that either,” I said.


	8. Dawn II

I left the house at 5:15 pm for the meeting. I was the first person there.  
“How’s Mary Anne?” asked Claudia.  
“She’s feeling better, but she’s not coming to the meeting in case she gets sick again,” I replied.   
“I don’t blame her for that,” said Claudia.  
“Kristy already knew about it, so I’m taking over for Mary Anne for today,” I said.  
“Kristy called. She’s running a little late. Her brother had to get gas on his way here,” said Claudia.  
“That’s unusual. She’s usually here before any of us,” I said.  
“I know,” said Claudia.  
Kristy showed up five minutes later after the others showed up. In fact, she came right before 5:30 pm hits.  
“Wow, you’re on time,” said Mallory.  
“Yeah, we could’ve done this,” said Stacey.  
Most of us were pretending to make a face that Kristy would give if any of us are late. We just laughed at that. Even Kristy thought it was funny. The phone rang non-stop five times.   
“Would Mary Anne be better enough to hang out with us at the mall tomorrow?” asked Kristy.  
“I’m sure she would be. It was only today she wanted to take it easy for the day,” I replied.  
“If she wanted to take it slow tomorrow, too, we can always save it for Sunday, too,” Mallory pointed out.  
“You have a good point,” said Kristy.  
“I’ll ask Mary Anne when I get home,” I said.  
“Okay, if we didn’t hear from you, we’ll hang-out tomorrow,” said Stacey.  
“Sounds a great plan,” said Jessi.  
When I got home, Mary Anne was better enough to go out for dinner with us.  
“Do you mind if I just have soup? I’m trying to take it slow on my stomach for the day,” said Mary Anne.  
“Okay, you can do that,” said Richard.  
“Are you going to be okay to hang-out at the mall with us tomorrow?” I asked.  
“I’ll be fine tomorrow,” said my sister.  
“That’s good,” I said. “Mallory said in case you weren’t, we could always save the mall for Sunday, too.”  
“I only give my stomach a rest for one day,” said Mary Anne.  
When we went home, Mary Anne decided to go to bed early at 8:00 pm to get better completely. The next day, we went to the mall. Mary Anne picked Johnny Rockets since that was a deal when she beat us in the spelling bee the other day.  
“You must be glad you’re good enough to be out with us,” said Stacey.  
“Yes,” said Mary Anne. “Being sick wasn’t fun at all. Glad I didn’t feel that way for the rehearsal. I wouldn’t worry about it since Kathi’s the understudy for my role.”  
“That’s a good thing,” said Claudia.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne.  
On Tuesday, we watched Mary Anne doing her part in the We would to thank Hooverville scene. She does her lines very well. She had Rocky with her since he’s in that, too. We thought it was funny when the officers came trying to catch her to bring her back to the orphanage, she escaped to run off. She tells Rocky (Sandy) to run for it when they tried to catch him, too.   
After that was over, we went home.  
“That part when the officer was trying to catch Annie was funny,” said Kristy.  
“I know,” said Stacey.  
“Thursday is Little Girls that Miss Hannigan sings before the officer brings Annie back to the orphanage,” said Mary Anne.  
“It’s always weird when Miss Hannigan pretended she was worried sick about Annie before she was threatened after the officer leaves,” said Claudia.  
“That is weird,” I agreed.  
At home, Mom was cooking supper. Secretly, she’s not exactly a good cook, but she tries her best. She made pork chops with some gravy and corn. She actually did that fine.


	9. Stacey

The next day, I was getting ready to baby-sit for Charlotte after school. I’d be watching her for a few hours. Her mother’s working an hour late and her father is out of town for two weeks.   
At school, Mary Anne had something came in her mind.  
“Perhaps, when the school announces the dates for the play, we could invite our clients and their parents to see the play. They can pick a date,” said Mary Anne.  
“Great idea,” I said.  
“Yeah. Maybe they’ll us see when they have no school on weekend like a Saturday or Sunday,” added Kristy.  
“That’s true they can do it that way,” said Mary Anne.   
“When that time comes, we can make arrangements to make a flyer to see the play and let them select the dates,” said Claudia.  
“Even better,” said Dawn.  
“That would make perfect sense,” said Kristy.  
“Maybe the director would let us sell the tickets to the clients and their parents when the tickets start to go out,” said Mary Anne.  
“We could ask him tomorrow. He’ll like that idea, too,” I said.  
“I think he’s around after school today, so I can go ask him on my way out,” said Mary Anne.  
“Sounds good,” said Dawn.  
After school, Mary Anne and I were on our way out when she spotted Mr. Jackson.  
“Why don’t you go ahead without so you won’t be late for Charlotte?” asked Mary Anne.  
“That’s a good idea. Let us know on how it goes,” I said.  
“Okay,” said Mary Anne. “See you later at Claudia’s.”  
After I left, she was talking to him about an idea she had in mind. The director must have agreed with her idea because she was happy when she met the others outside.  
“What’s happening with you?” asked Kristy.  
“What did Mr. Jackson say to you when you told him your idea?” asked Jessi.  
“He liked the idea of that,” said Mary Anne.  
“Wow, I had a feeling he would,” said Claudia. “I’ll call Stacey later to tell her when she gets back home from watching Charlotte.”  
“Okay,” said Mary Anne. “He said we can do it that way as a fundraiser.”  
“Cool,” said Kaylee.  
“A fundraiser for what?” asked Kayla.  
“It’s a secret. I can’t tell you what it is,” said Mary Anne with a grin.  
She would do anything like that to raise money for cancer. I bet that was it. She must have told Mr. Jackson about Kayla’s struggle with cancer. That’s how supportive Mary Anne for her best friend. Yes, she has more than two best friends now. The Willis twins and Mary Anne became real close when the twins first moved here from New York City. I grew up with them.   
Later, I had just returned from my sitting job when Claudia called me to tell me what Mary Anne told the others.  
“That’s good Mr. Jackson liked that idea. I bet she arranged that to raise money for cancer when he told her we can do it as a fundraiser,” I said.  
“I got a feeling, too,” said Claudia. “You know Mary Anne. She would do anything to make Kayla feel better.”  
“That’s what makes her a good friend,” I said.  
“I agree,” said Claudia. “I bet she’ll tell us that at the meeting in a little while.”  
“We’ll have to wait and see,” I said.  
She was right because when we got together at the meeting, Mary Anne did tell us she asked Mr. Jackson if she can raise money for cancer in children and adults.  
“I had a feeling,” said Claudia.  
“When Kayla asked me, I didn’t want to spoil a secret like that,” said Mary Anne. “I already told Kaylee without Kayla knowing it. I like to make Kayla to feel special.”  
“I agree with you on that,” said Kristy.  
“I told him we’ve done that before and he was impressed for what we do,” said Mary Anne. “He told me he lost his own sister from breast cancer two years ago. She would’ve liked that if she was still alive today.”  
“Your mother and grandfather would’ve liked that, too,” Kristy pointed out.  
“That’s what I said, too,” said Mary Anne.  
We made a plan on what we can do.   
“The director would give us the prices for the tickets when they start to go out next month,” said Mary Anne.  
“Sounds good,” said Claudia.  
After the meeting, I left for home to have dinner. My mom is good at making what I can eat. She’s supportive of me to do that. After that, I got ready for my clothes for school tomorrow. I like to get clothes ready the night before.


	10. Mary Anne IV

The next day, at school, we had a test in English. Luckily, I studied for that last night. We also get to study for a bit longer.  
Then, I heard an announcement about all Annie cast members to meet at the auditorium during the study hall.  
“I wonder what it would be about,” whispered Barbara.  
“Me, too,” I said.  
In the study hall, we were in the auditorium.  
“I have some news. First of all, we’re heading to New York City in a few weeks. We got selected to be on Tony Awards,” said the director.  
“Wow,” said Kristy.  
“I made a decision about who would be performing, that happens to be Mary Anne for the Tomorrow scene,” said the director.  
I got shocked.  
“You’re so lucky,” said Claudia.  
“We’ll also be making the movie of Annie the day after the Tony Awards,” added the director. “This would be after we finish rehearsing. We’ll be leaving on a Friday after school.”  
After he made the announcement, the bell had just rung for our next classes.  
“That is so cool,” I said.  
“I know,” said Kristy.  
“And, exciting,” said Kayla.  
“Yeah,” said Kaylee.  
After school, my favorite part in that scene of Little Girls was when Grace Farrell selected Annie to spend the holidays at the mansion. On Tuesday would be for I Think I’m Going to Like It Here and NYC.  
At home, I was still excited, but I still managed to do my homework. Later, at dinner, Dawn and I told our parents the news including that I would be performing on Tony Awards.  
“Wow,” said Sharon.  
“The locket scene is in two weeks since next Thursday would be Easy Street, but I don’t think I’m in it since it would be all adults,” I said. “I’m doing to double check to make sure.”  
After dinner, Kaylee called me to ask to help her and Kayla with baby-sitting her siblings. Their parents had a meeting.   
"I bet D.J. and Mario are out of control again," I said.   
"Yes," said Kaylee. "We can't seem to stop them and you're the only one who can."   
"Okay, I'll be right over," I said.  
Then, I went over and the boys were fighting. I rushed over and got Mario off D.J.   
"Knock it off, guys, right now. You both need to stop fighting," I said. "One of you is heading to your room and the other is going to sit on the chair for a time-out."   
None of them budged. Then, I remembered Mrs. Willis told me if they didn't behave for me, I can call on her cell phone anytime. She'll straighten them out.   
"Try this, if you don't obey, I can easily call your mother. She'll make you guys listen," I said.   
Luckily, the boys did listen to me this time. That does the trick whenever I warned them. They actually behaved when their parents came home 30 minutes later.   
"The girls called me to get the boys to stop fighting," I said.   
"Good. I used that trick when you told me to call you anytime when they didn't budge to be on time-out, it works every time," I said.   
After they paid me to help them out, I went back home.   
"I bet you had to get the boys to quit fighting," said Dawn.   
"Yup," I said. "Do you remembered that trick when I wrote in the notebook? It works each time."   
"I remember that," replied Dawn.


	11. Logan

On Tuesday, I was in the auditorium watching Mary Anne rehearse for her part. She had a strong voice for both songs. After the rehearsal, she learned she won’t be in Easy Street scene on Thursday. It would be just adult parts.  
“Do you want to hang out on Thursday?” I asked.  
“Okay,” replied Mary Anne. “And, I’m nervous about Tuesday’s locket scene.”  
“I’m sure you’ll make out just fine,” I said.  
“I hope so,” said Mary Anne. “After all, this is my first play and first time to cry in a play.”  
“I see what you mean,” I said.  
“But I’m glad that April gave me advice that helped me out: think about something sad,” said Mary Anne. “I ask her because she played Annie when she was a sixth grader.”  
“Which is a good thing,” I said.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne.  
A few days later, we were able to hang out. We went to the movies. I don’t have a practice until tomorrow and Mary Anne isn’t baby-sitting until tomorrow after school, so it made out fine.  
“Do you plan to practice for Tuesday?” I asked.  
“I did it yesterday. I do more until the next rehearsal,” said Mary Anne. “I didn’t want to think about the sad part until then.”  
After the movies, we went out for an early dinner. We don’t see any cancer movies because they remind her of Kayla. We would see something else. After dinner, we went home. We were on her porch.  
“I had a great time today,” said Mary Anne.  
“Same here,” I said.  
Then, she went inside while I went home. I did some homework right after that.


	12. Mallory

The next day, I was waiting for Mary Anne because we’re heading over to my house. We’ll be baby-sitting for my siblings until 5:00 pm. Mom and Dad were going to a meeting. Then, she and I walked to get my siblings from school. They asked me to do so on my way home today. I do that often when I have to baby-sit for them. Adam got suspended from school yesterday for cutting school to get an autograph. He’s suspended for two days. He got grounded for a week.  
“Cutting school?” asked Mary Anne. “I could imagine what Dad would do if he finds out if I ever did that.”  
“Me, too,” I said.  
“Why didn’t Adam wait until school to do so?” asked Mary Anne.  
“I thought about the same thing,” I said.  
“Suspension would make him think not to do that again,” said Mary Anne.  
“I agree,” I said.  
“What are his punishment rules?” asked Mary Anne.  
“No TV, no phone, and no leaving the house or going outside,” I replied.  
“Okay,” said Mary Anne.   
She’s good at reminding anyone who’s about to disobey a rule. I’m also good at doing that.  
“What happens if he wanted to join his brothers if they watch TV?” asked Mary Anne.  
“Tell him no,” I answered.  
“Mario intends to break the rules when he’s punished,” said Mary Anne. “D.J. listens better than his twin.”  
“Good. Tell D.J. to set a good example,” I said.  
“I do,” said Mary Anne. “Mario doesn’t care. They’re both tough to handle sometimes.”  
“I believe it,” I said.  
“I’m the only one who can handle them when Kayla or Kaylee need me,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good,” I said.   
“I know,” said Mary Anne.  
At home, Stacey was watching Adam.  
“Your mom asked me to watch Adam before you came home,” said Stacey.  
“Good,” I said.  
“She told me I can help out if I want to and I said I would since I’m free,” said Stacey.  
“Good idea, especially with Adam,” said Mary Anne.  
“He gets in a bad mood when he gets punished,” I added.  
“He should’ve thought about it before,” said Stacey.  
“That’s what Mom said,” I said.  
“She said Adam doesn’t have to stay in his room unless he disobeys the punishment rules,” said Stacey.  
“That makes sense,” I said.  
Adam was actually good when we were watching the crew. In fact, he obeyed the punishment rules because he knows that we’d tell him no if he asked.  
“When he goes back to school tomorrow, he lost his recess for the rest of the week,” I said.  
“That would teach him a lesson,” said Stacey.  
Mom and Dad came home before dinner. Mary Anne, Stacey, and I already prepared for it.   
“Oh, good, you got it ready for us. Thank you, girls,” said Mom.  
“No problem,” said Mary Anne.  
Mom paid Mary Anne and Stacey before they left for home. I did homework after dinner. I do after I baby-sit my siblings and my parents don’t mind about that.


	13. Mary Anne V

At the meeting, I wrote about Adam’s suspension and punishment in the notebook. Mallory offered to add the rules.   
“Why did Adam cut school?” asked Kristy.  
“To get an autograph,” replied Mallory.  
“Instead of waiting until after school?” asked Kristy.  
“That’s crazy,” said Claudia.  
“I watched Adam before the girls came and then, Mrs. Pike said I can help out if I want to, especially with him, so I decided to stay there because I was free,” said Stacey.  
“He was actually good when we watched him and his siblings,” I said.  
“That’s good,” said Dawn.  
“Yeah,” I said. “Good thing that wasn’t even because I could imagine on what Dad could do if he found out about it.”   
“I agree,” said Dawn.  
“Adam told a friend who was told not to say anything, but his friend knew it wasn’t a smart thing to do, so he told his teacher,” said Mallory.  
“That was a good friend to keep Adam safe. Anything could’ve happened to him,” said Jessi.  
“I know,” said Mallory. “Adam was very upset about it, but I told him secrets like that are not good to keep at all. I added he’d do the same thing if that was his friend. He realized that I was right.”  
“It’s always a good idea to tell an adult that you trust,” said Stacey.  
After the meeting, we went home.  
“I’m dreading for Tuesday because of the locket scene. I struggled to practice,” I said.  
“Rehearsal is the keyword. If you couldn’t cry, it’s only practice,” said Dawn.  
I never thought about that.   
“That makes sense,” I said. “April told me she was nervous doing it during practice, but somehow she made out just fine. She said that was a hard thing to do while she was playing Annie even though she had fun.”  
At home, I wasn’t hungry at dinner. Later, Dad came up to me.  
“I was worried about you. You hardly had anything,” said Dad.  
“I wasn’t hungry, that’s all,” I said. “I’m just nervous about the locket scene. I’m trying to keep Dawn’s advice in my mind that it’s only practice. I just hope I’d make it fine.”  
“I’m sure you will,” said Dad.   
“I hope so,” I said. “I’m just glad that it’s just a rehearsal.”  
“Which is a good thing,” said Dad.  
On Monday night, I was still in a nervous wreck about tomorrow.   
It was just me and Dad for dinner because Sharon was working late and Dawn was baby-sitting.   
I was quiet in the car on the way to dinner.  
“You’re quiet. You must be still nervous about tomorrow,” said Dad.  
“A little,” I said.   
On Tuesday, I was ready to practice. I started to feel confident about it. I decided to pretend not to let that bother me so I can focus on my school work.   
After school, we were on stage. I was near the curtains.  
Ms. Wilson, who was playing Grace, went to Mr. Warbucks- played by Mr. Lins, to pretend giving a package.  
“Oh, good, it’s here,” said Mr. Lins. “Where’s Annie?”  
“She’s writing a letter to her friends,” said Ms. Wilson.  
“Tell Drake I want to see her,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Yes, sir,” said Ms. Wilson.  
A few minutes later, I showed up.  
“Hello, Annie,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Hello,” I said.  
“Can we have a talk?” asked Mr. Lins.  
“You’re not sending me back to the orphanage, are you?” I asked.  
“Oh, no, I love being with you,” said Mr. Lins. “I was an orphan myself. My folks passed when I was very young, so I worked on and became rich.”  
“Good idea,” I said.  
“I never realized until I met you. And, what’s your life would be like if you don’t have anyone? Do you get what I’m saying?” asked Mr. Lins  
“Sure,” I replied. “No, not really.”  
“Well, this would explain things better,” said Mr. Lins giving me the package.  
I opened it and it was a locket.  
“Oh, wow, thanks, sir,” I said trying to sound happy.  
“I’ve noticed that old locket you have on all the time, so, I figured I’d give you a new…,” said Mr. Lins.  
“No, it’s pretty, but I don’t want a new one,” I said giving it back to him.  
“What is it, dear?” asked Mr. Lins.  
“My parents left me with a half locket and with a note saying they’d come for me someday. I love being here and you were so nice to me, but all I want more than anything is my parents,” I said as I rushed over to Ms. Wilson in her arms and cried.  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find them,” said Mr. Lins.  
Then, they sang ‘You Won’t be an Orphan for Long’.  
“I would need that locket,” said Mr. Lins.  
“I don’t want to…,” I started.  
“It would trace your parents,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Well, I better give you my note, too,” I said while taking off the locket and took out the note to give it to him. “Thank you, sir. Can I write my friends about this?”  
“Of course,” said Mr. Lins.  
I went to the center where the desk would be and a song came on while I wrote the letter.  
“Maybe now it’s time and maybe when I wake. They’ll be callin’ me baby. Maybe,” I sang as the song ended.  
I realized I did well. I didn’t notice I had the tears. April was right: thinking about something sad does the trick. One thing that I thought of was when first Kayla got sick.


	14. Kayla

I was happy to hear that Mary Anne did well at the rehearsal. A trick from her old friend worked for her. She wouldn’t tell me which trick that she used.   
“I’ll remember that trick every time I’m in that scene and the scene when Mr. Warbucks was about to adopt Annie when Rooster Hannigan and Lily St. Regis comes during an adoption party to pretend to be Annie’s parents for the reward money,” said Mary Anne.   
“That’s a good way to remember that trick,” I said.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne. “I can’t wait to do the movie and awards in a few weeks.”  
“Same here,” I agreed.  
“The dress rehearsal is in two weeks with our costume. Act one will be on a Tuesday and act 2 would be on a Thursday. The whole play for the whole school would be performed before we leave for New York. The best part that I get to choose my own work dress colors for the beginning of the play,” said Mary Anne. “I’m using my favorite colors: yellow for the dress and blue for the work apron.”  
“That’s cool. Some of the orphans are doing the same thing,” I said.  
“I heard about that. That sounded fair to let them to pick, too,” said Mary Anne.  
“I agree,” I said.  
“Imagine if Cokie didn’t get to pick her own costume? She would have been jealous,” said Mary Anne.  
“You got that right,” I said.  
“She’d have to get over it or get kicked out of the play,” said Mary Anne.  
“I’m glad she’s not part of it,” I said.  
“Me, too,” said Mary Anne. “She’s not the best singer.”  
We went to the mall. Kaylee was sick with a cold and couldn’t join us. We don’t mind if it’s just the two of us hanging out most of the time even though Mary Anne always includes our friends, which it doesn’t bother me at all.   
That was when Mary Anne spotted April.  
“Hi, April. This is a nice surprise,” said Mary Anne.  
“My mom and I are just visiting here for a few days. Dad couldn’t take time off from work. I brought my homework with me,” said April. “You must be Kayla.”  
“Yes,” I said.  
“I’m April. I heard nice things about you,” said April.  
“Same here. I’m also a twin,” I said.  
“Mary Anne told me,” said April.  
“We could invite your friend to be with us,” I said.  
“Okay. We’re just spending time here. Do you want to join us or are you with your mom?” asked Mary Anne.  
“I’m alone actually. Mom is having her hair done here, so she’s letting me to be on my own while she’s in the hairdresser. I don’t mind joining you,” said April.  
“Great,” I said.  
“She was having it washed and styled,” said April.  
The three of us did hang out most of the time.  
“It was cool when Mary Anne did a nice thing to save you,” said April. “I saw that article when she got interviewed.”  
“Yes it was,” I said. “If it wasn’t for her and her friends, I wouldn’t be here today.”  
“That’s true,” said April.   
“We just came from the rehearsal. My twin was sick with a cold,” I said.  
“Oh, yeah, how did you made out with the locket scene?” asked April.  
“Your trick worked out fine,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good,” said April.  
“Did I tell you more news? We’re going to be making the movie and be on Tony awards and I got picked to perform on stage,” said Mary Anne.  
“No way,” said April who was getting excited.  
“Yes,” said Mary Anne. “I was shocked to hear the news.”  
“I wish my school did that. You’re so lucky,” said April.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne as we laughed.  
“Which song are you performing?” asked April.  
“I’m doing the Tomorrow scene,” replied Mary Anne.  
“Nice,” said April. “I bet you’d get most awards.”  
“You’ll never know,” said Mary Anne.  
“That’s true,” said April. “When is that taking place?”  
“In a few weeks,” said Mary Anne.  
“Do you mind if I stop at Claudia’s before the meeting tomorrow? I want to surprise her and Kristy. I haven’t seen them for so long,” said April.  
“Sure,” said Mary Anne. “How about you meet me at my house on Burnt Hill Road and we can go there together?”  
“Sounds good. Don’t tell those girls I’m here,” said April.  
“My lips are sealed,” promised Mary Anne.  
“Mine, too,” I said.  
“Good,” said April.  
Mary Anne wrote down the address and gave it to April.   
“It feels weird not to be at your house,” said April.  
“I know, but I’m used to it now since I love my stepfamily,” said Mary Anne.  
“That’s a good thing,” said April.   
Then, her mom showed up after she was finished with her hair.   
“Hi, Mary Anne,” said Mrs. Livingston.  
“Hi, I spotted her, so I let her join me and my best friend, Kayla,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good,” said Mrs. Livingston.  
Mary Anne and April mentioned the plan for tomorrow and her mom agreed to let her spend more time with her friend.  
“Great,” said April.  
“Where are you staying while you’re here?” asked Mary Anne.  
“At a hotel,” said April.   
“I’ll drop her off at your house and pick her up at eight, so she can have dinner with you,” said her mom.  
“Sweet,” said April.  
Then, we went home two hours later.   
“Would Dawn mention anything when April comes over tomorrow?” I asked.  
“I know, but I’m not going to tell Dawn at all,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good idea,” I agreed.  
“I don’t want her to repeat that to Kristy or Claudia,” said Mary Anne.   
“I know,” I said.  
“I think I have a plan not to spoil it. I’ll just say April is coming over. I’ll text April to ask her if I can mention it to Dad even with Dawn around. She might know what to do,” said Mary Anne.  
That’s what she did and April thought it was a good idea without mentioning to surprise Kristy and Claudia at the meeting.   
“Good,” said Mary Anne.


	15. Dawn III

Mary Anne came home right before dinner.  
“Dinner’s almost ready,” said Richard.  
“Great. I saw April while I was at the mall with Kayla,” said Mary Anne.  
“What was new with her?” asked Richard.  
“Nothing much. She joined us while her mom was getting her hair done. She’s coming over for dinner tomorrow,” said Mary Anne.  
“That’s good,” said Richard.   
“She was visiting here for a few days,” said Mary Anne. “Her mom is letting her to spend more time with me.”  
“That’s a good way for you girls to catch up,” said Richard.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne. “That tricked worked for the locket scene. I’m glad I made out fine.”  
Later, I came to join her in the living room where she was reading after she did homework.  
“You must be glad that trick worked for you,” I said.  
“Yes,” said Mary Anne.  
“Mallory’s bringing her brothers over to the Barretts while I’m baby-sitting tomorrow,” I said.  
“Good thing you have an extra helper,” said Mary Anne.  
“I know,” I said.  
“Is Adam going, too?” asked Mary Anne.  
“I doubt it if he’s still punished. Mallory will probably tell me tomorrow after school,” I replied.   
“I hope he’ll learn his lesson not to skip school next time,” said Mary Anne.  
“He probably will,” I said.  
“Glad that wasn’t me because I know Dad would’ve killed me for doing that,” said Mary Anne.  
“Same here,” I agreed.   
The next day, after school, I was walking home with Mallory, who was picking her brothers up.  
“Mom already picked up Adam and my others siblings before gathering the other boys. He’s still grounded, so he wasn’t allowed to join,” said Mallory.  
“I bet he’s getting bored when he gets home,” I said.  
“He hates being cooped up in the house, but that’s what happens when you get grounded,” said Mallory.  
“I agree,” I said.  
The boys played outside with Mallory watching while I was with Suzie, who was doing homework, and Marnie. Mrs. Barrett came back before 5:00 pm after Suzie was done with her homework. She was studying for a test tomorrow and she asked me to help her.  
“The boys are outside with Mallory,” I said.  
“Okay,” said Mrs. Barrett. “Their mom said the boys can stay over for dinner.”  
“Mallory already mentioned that to me,” I said.  
Then, Mallory and I left after we got paid and we went over to Claudia’s. That was when I spotted Mary Anne with April.  
“We just arrived, too. We’re just waiting for Kristy. She’s on her way,” said Mary Anne.  
“Hi, April,” said Claudia as she came down.  
“Hi, Claud,” said April.  
Then, when Kristy arrived, she saw a visitor.  
“Hi, Kristy,” said April.  
“Hi, April,” said Kristy.  
“I wanted to surprise you and Claudia,” said April.  
“Well, this is a good surprise,” said Kristy.  
“A good way to surprise someone,” said Claudia.  
“Do you plan to stay?” asked Kristy.  
“Yes, I’m going to be at Mary Anne’s for dinner,” said April.  
“Cool,” said Kristy.  
“I didn’t mention that to Dad to keep that as a secret,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good idea,” said April.  
“The only thing I told him that you and I get to spend more time together,” said Mary Anne.  
“Smart move,” said April.  
“I know,” agreed Mary Anne.  
After the meeting was over, we went back to the house.   
“I’m glad I get to stay with you for supper,” said April.  
“Me, too,” said Mary Anne.  
At home, Richard was surprised to see April.  
“Hi,” said April. “I wanted to surprise you. Mom gave me permission to stay for dinner.”  
“That’s very good,” said Richard.  
“I know,” said April. “Claud and Kristy were happy to see me, too.”  
“She wanted to go to Claudia’s with me to make her and Kristy a surprise visit. She didn’t want them to know,” said Mary Anne.  
“That was a good way to surprise anyone,” said Richard.  
“How long are you here for?” asked Richard.  
“I’m here for two more days,” said April.  
After dinner, April was in the living room with me and Mary Anne.  
“Since you have the rehearsal tomorrow, do you want to hang out the day after that?” asked April.  
“I would like to, but I have to baby-sit for Jenny after school that day. Maybe after I’m done baby-sitting,” said Mary Anne.  
“Okay. Call my cell phone when you’re done and we can make plans to do something,” said April.  
“Sounds good,” said Mary Anne. “I won’t be done until about 4:00 pm. Her mom has a doctor’s appointment and her dad couldn’t watch her. He has to work until 6:00 pm.”  
“That’s fine,” said April.  
“Plus, she will be having her two friends with her, too,” said Mary Anne.  
“I have an idea. Do want me to help you out and we can take them to the playground?” asked April.  
“I’ll have to ask Jenny’s mom first. She lives around here,” said Mary Anne.  
“Do you want to call her while I’m still here so she’d know ahead of time?” asked April.  
“That sounds like a good idea,” I agreed.  
That’s what they did and Jenny’s mom liked that idea of having a friend to pitch in. Everything was all set.  
“How long we’ll be at the playground for?” asked April.  
“She said she’ll pick up Jenny and her friends on her way home from her appointment that day. So we can stay there until she gets there,” replied Mary Anne.  
“Okay,” said April. “What scene are you in tomorrow?”  
“I’ll be in the radio version of You’re Fully Dressed Without a Smile when Mr. Warbucks offers $50,000 award to a couple who can prove that they’re Annie’s parents,” said Mary Anne.  
“Wow,” said April.   
“That was before orphans do that version and before Lily and Rooster come to fool Miss Hannigan as they pretended to be Annie’s parents. That was when they made the plan to trick Mr. Warbacks for the reward,” said Mary Anne.   
April stayed until 8:00 pm when her mom came by.  
“Thanks for supper,” said April as she went out.  
“Not a problem,” said Richard.


	16. Kristy III

The next day, at school, we talked about April’s visit during our meeting at lunchtime.  
“I like April,” said Stacey.  
“So do I,” said Kayla. “I met her already. Kaylee was unavailable at the time because she was sick. She’s almost better, but not fully recovered yet.”  
“April has permission to watch Jenny with me tomorrow,” said Mary Anne. “I asked Jenny’s mom to make sure it was okay first. April and I are bringing Jenny and her friends to the park while her mom has her appointment and will pick them up on her way home.”  
“That’s good,” said Kayla.  
“She knew I had a rehearsal today. Then, we’re going to hang out tomorrow after baby-sitting for Jenny,” said Mary Anne. “Tomorrow is her last day here.”  
“Already?” asked Kristy.  
“I wish she’d visit more often,” said Claudia.  
“Why don’t you invite to be in New York City to watch us to work on the movie and see us at the Tony Awards?” asked Stacey.  
“That sounds like a nice idea. I’ll ask her tomorrow,” said Mary Anne.  
“Good,” said Kristy.  
“When Mr. Jackson announces the date in two weeks, I’ll call her,” said Mary Anne.  
“Okay,” said Claudia.  
After school, Mary Anne got ready to do the rehearsal. She told Mr. Jackson she wants to ask him about something after the rehearsal. She’d be doing the second part of Maybe. When it was ready, the song came on.  
“Maybe now this prayer’s the last one of its kind. Won’t you please come get your baby? Maybe,” sang Mary Anne as the song ended.  
Then, Mr. Landon, who plays Mr. Burt Haley, and the Boylan sisters, playing by Kayla, Stacey, and Patti. After that, Mr. Lins did his lines about announcing there would be $50,000 award for any couple who proves to be Annie’s parents.   
After they did their lines, we did our version of You’re Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile’ and that was fun.   
After the rehearsal, Mary Anne had permission to invite April for New York City for that weekend! We were all excited to hear that. Dawn seemed to be okay with it. She finally understood that Mary Anne hasn’t seen April since she moved to Maine.   
Then, we all decided to go to the movies. We had dinner before seeing a movie. We went home after that.


	17. Mary Anne VI

I got home excitedly.  
“What’s going on?” asked Dad.  
“I get to invite April when we go to New York City for the weekend when we do the Tony Awards and the movie,” I said.  
“That’s great,” said Dad.  
“Claudia and Kristy wanted to see April more often since tomorrow is her last day here,” I said. “All four of us are going to hang out after April and I finish watching Jenny and her friends.”  
“That’s a good thing,” said Dad.  
“I’m just going to call April,” I said.  
“Okay,” said Dad.  
I went to call April.  
“I have some news to give you. You get to be invited to be in New York City with the cast members when we do Tony Awards and the movie,” I said.  
“Really?” asked April.  
“Yes,” I said.  
“Awesome!” exclaimed April.  
“I know,” I said.  
“When is that anyway?” asked April.  
“In two weeks. We’re leaving on the day of the Tony Awards. When the time gets closer and when I find out the time the cast members would be leaving, I’ll call you,” I said. “I believe it would be after school.”  
“Sounds good,” said April. “Maybe I’ll arrive the day before you guys leave and I’ll meet you at the middle school.”  
“Okay,” I said. “This is going to be exciting. And, do you mind if Kristy and Claudia join us when we hang out since they wanted to see you before you leave?”   
“I don’t mind,” replied April. “If they’re baby-sitting for anyone, tell them to meet us at the park.”  
“Okay,” I said.   
“If Dawn wants to come along, too, she can. I do like her,” said April.  
“She was okay with it, she understood that I don’t see you as much,” I said. “But I’m sure she won’t mind if she’s not baby-sitting. We can call her when we leave the park.”  
“How about we invite the whole gang?” asked April.  
“That sounds like a good plan to me,” I replied. “I can let them know tomorrow.”  
“Okay,” said April.  
“I believe Mallory and Jessi are going to watching Mallory’s siblings though,” I said.  
“That’s okay,” said April.  
After we finished talking, I went to Dawn and said, “Are you baby-sitting for anyone tomorrow?”  
“No, why?” asked Dawn.  
“April said you can join us, too, if you want. She likes you. She plans to invite the whole gang after we baby-sit for Jenny and her friends,” I said.  
“I like that idea,” said Dawn.  
“I know everyone would be sad seeing her leave since tomorrow is her last day here, but she’s so excited to hear that she got invited for New York,” I said.  
“I bet she was,” said Dawn.  
The next day, I talked to the others about joining us.  
“A few of us are baby-sitting after school, so why don’t we all meet up at the park?” asked Stacey.  
“That would be a good idea,” I agreed.  
“Adam won’t be able to join since he’s still not allowed to leave the house. His punishment doesn’t end until Sunday,” said Claudia.  
“That’s alright,” I said.  
“Only Stacey and I are baby-sitting. She’s watching Charlotte and I’m watching the Arnold twins,” said Claudia.  
“You can call us when you’re all done baby-sitting,” said Dawn.  
“Okay. We can do it that way,” I said.  
“I like that idea,” said Kristy.  
“I know Mallory’s parents won’t be back until 6:00 pm,” I said. “So, they won’t be able to join us.”  
“Becca is going to hang out with Charlotte after school,” said Stacey.  
Becca is Jessi’s younger sister and Charlotte’s best friend.  
“Okay,” I said.  
“Kayla and I have a day off from watching our siblings. We don’t usually baby-sit every day. We only do if we were asked to do so, so we both can join you,” said Kaylee.  
“Alright,” I said.  
After school, April met me at my house. Then, she and I went to Jenny’s.  
“Stacey and Claudia are going to bring their clients to the park,” I said.  
“Okay,” said April  
When we got there, we found out that Jenny’s and her friends are not going to join her.  
“I’m going to let the girls known now,” I said.  
That’s what I did and told her about it.  
“That’s no problem. I’ll inform her now, but I think we’ll still take them to the park anyway,” said Claudia. “Call us when you and April are done watching Jenny.”  
“Okay. We can meet you there if you’re still there,” I said.  
“Alright,” said Claudia.  
It was all set after that. Jenny’s mom said she has a bad cold.  
“Her friends already knew they couldn’t be here. Jenny stayed home,” said Jenny’s mom.  
“How is she doing now?” I asked.  
“She has been resting in her room. I won’t be long at the doctor’s,” said Jenny’s mom.  
“Alright,” said April.  
“You girls can watch TV, but keep it low so it won’t wake her up,” said Jenny’s mom.  
“Okay, no problem,” said April.  
“Do you want me to check on Jenny while you’re gone?” I asked.  
“That would be great,” said Jenny’s mom.  
Then, Jenny’s mom left. April and I were in the living room. We watched TV and kept it a bit low.   
“I’ll go check on Jenny for a minute,” I said.  
“Alright,” said April.  
That’s what I did and Jenny was still sleeping. April and I took turns three more times until her mom came home.  
“She’s been sleeping the whole time,” I said.  
“We took turns doing that,” said April.  
“Good. Thank you, girls,” said Jenny’s mom.  
Then, I called Stacey’s cell and she was still at the park with Claudia, so we joined them. All of the other girls came, too, to make it easier.  
“What time are you baby-sitting till?” I asked.  
“Another hour,” said Claudia.  
“Same here,” said Stacey.   
“We’ll leave here in 30 minutes to give us time for us to get back before their parents return,” said Claudia.  
“We both left notes in case we’re not back in time,” said Stacey.  
“Good thought,” said April.  
“How’s Jenny?” asked Kristy. “Stacey was telling us that you both couldn’t come with her.”  
“Jenny has a cold, so she couldn’t have her friends over. She has been sleeping since April and I got to her house,” I said.  
30 minutes later, we all left to bring the group home. Becca was staying for supper. Both sets were home, but they saw the note, so they weren’t worried about the kids.  
Then, we decided to hang out at my house for a change. We were outside. We did our homework as a group before we did anything else. Mallory and Jessi are going to join us after Mallory’s parents come home, so it would be great.  
“We could rehearse for your next scene on Tuesday,” said Kristy.  
“Good idea. It would be a reprise of Tomorrow at the White House,” I said.  
“That was so funny when I did that scene. I was short enough to stand on the table to sit. Where is Mr. Jackson is putting you?” asked April.  
“I’m not sure yet,” I said.   
“It might be in the floor, I’m assuming,” said Claudia.  
“Probably,” I said. “But I don’t think we should it outside because of the neighbors.”  
“Mary Anne’s got a point. Imagine if everyone saw that?” asked Kristy.  
“I’d be embarrassed,” I said.  
“But I know we’d be laughing,” said April.  
An hour later, Mallory and Jessi arrived.  
“I’m so glad to get out of there. Adam is going out of his mind,” said Mallory.  
“I believe it. I bet you’re counting down days until his punishment ends,” said Kristy.  
“Yes,” said Mallory.  
“I know that feeling when D.J. and Mario fight,” said Kayla.  
“Me, too,” said Kaylee.  
“It can drive anyone crazy,” I added.  
“Where should we go practice?” asked Dawn.  
“How about the basement?” I asked.  
“Good idea,” said April.  
“Practice for what?” asked Jessi.  
“We plan to help Mary Anne rehearse for her scene on Tuesday,” said Claudia.  
“Cool,” said Jessi.  
No one was home anyway. Dad and Sharon are with her parents for the afternoon and won’t be back until late while Dawn and I are in bed. They were going out for dinner and see a comedy show.  
We did practice for my scene. That was so much fun. I felt ready for Tuesday.


	18. Stacey II

We still couldn’t wait for the movie of Annie to be begin, especially Mary Anne. We were surprised that April gets to come along, but we were excited at the same time. Claudia and Kristy were happy that they get to see April more often.   
We decided to spend the weekend rehearsing at each other’s houses. Mary Anne suggested we invite our clients and their parents come to see us at the play when it begins. The national tour would be at all of the schools. We’d start it off at Stoneybrook Middle School. She thought about doing it at the old grade school, too, if Mr. Jackson approves during the school tour. We all liked that idea.   
On Tuesday, we always liked to see Mary Anne perform her two scenes. It starts with the White House meeting. They were talking about the depression.  
“The sun’ll come out tomorrow bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there’ll be..,” sang Mary Anne.  
“Quiet, little girl,” said Mr. Lynch.  
“Enough, Harold. Go on, Annie, it’s still a free country,” said Mr. Gomes playing as FDR.  
The song started.  
“Just thinkin’ about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow til there’s none. When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say… oh. The sun’ll come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow you’re always a day away,” sang Mary Anne.  
“Sing, Ickes,” said Mr. Gomes.   
“You know,” said Mr. Long.  
“Sing,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“The sun’ll come out tomorrow bet your dollar that tomorrow,” sang Mr. Gomes.  
“Louder, Harold,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“There’ll be sun,” sang Mr. Long and Mr. Lynch.  
“Perkins,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“Just thinkin’ about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow til there’s none,” they sang.  
“Solo for president,” said Mr. Gomes. “When I’m stuck with a day that’s gray and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin and say, everyone and republicans and Oliver, too, sing.”  
“The sun’ll come out tomorrow so you gotta hang on til tomorrow. Come what may. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow you’re always a day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow. You’re always a day… away!” They all sang as the song ended.   
Then, Mr. Lynch came to give a telegram to the president.  
“It’s not for me, it’s for you, Oliver. ‘There are many people at the mansion. Please return at once. Grace’,” said Mr. Gomes.  
“Oh, boy, they must be my parents,” said Mary Anne.  
“Let’s go then,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Good-bye,” said Mary Anne.  
“And thank you,” said Mr. Gomes.   
They left as they kept talking.  
“Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow you’re only a day away. Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow you’re only a day… away!” They all sang as the song ended.  
Then, they took a break before the next scene started. Then, Mr. Warbucks did ‘Something was Missing’ when Annie’s hope was lost when her parents couldn’t be found and none of the couple knew about the locket. Then, he tells her he wants to adopt her. She got excited now.  
Then, the rehearsal was done until Thursday. Two more acts left before Act 2 would be done. They’ll do the whole Act 1 next Tuesday and the whole Act 2 next Thursday. Then, we’d have a week to rest before going to New York City. We’ll do the play after we return.  
Next week is going to be the dress rehearsal. That would be cool. Our school’s fashion is in charge of that. They already measured us and we were able to pick out our own colors. The maids would have the same color of dresses since it was the uniforms. Mary Anne picked her favorite colors for the work dress already. She’s got boots, but she doesn’t have black dress shoes, so the fashion would take care of that. She told us she only have flats and knew the play doesn’t require that.   
“Rehearsing together is so much fun,” I said.  
“I know. We should do that more often perhaps for the next scene,” said Mary Anne.  
“That would be fun. We’d be in the last scene anyway,” said Claudia.  
“That’s true, for the final song,” said Mary Anne.  
“It’s nice we’d have a week to rest after we do both Acts before leaving for New York City. Mr. Jackson will announce the time a few days before that,” I said.  
“I can’t wait for that to come,” said Mary Anne. “This would be my first movie to be made, but I feel confident since we’re all in it.”  
“Which is a good thing,” said Kristy.  
“I know,” agreed Mary Anne. “I’m not even nervous about it at all.”   
“That’s the first,” joked Dawn as we giggled.


	19. Kaylee

Mary Anne, Kayla, and I decided to hang out at the mall on Sunday.   
“One more week until it’s time for the New York City trip,” said Kayla.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne.  
“You have been great,” I said.  
“Thanks. Rehearsing as a group pays off,” said Mary Anne.  
“You got that right,” said Kayla.  
“I think we’ll make out fine when we work on the movie,” I said.  
“So do I,” said Mary Anne.  
“I suspect playing Annie is changing you. We never seen you this excited, it’s usually the opposite,” said Kayla.  
“I know. The only time I was nervous was the locket scene, but now I feel great,” said Mary Anne.  
“Thank goodness,” I said.  
“If it wasn’t for April’s tips, I’d still be nervous by now,” said Mary Anne.  
“That’s for sure,” I said.  
“You must have thought it was helpful for you,” said Kayla.  
“It has been,” said Mary Anne. “Especially since she did Annie in 6th grade.”  
“Was she nervous like you were?” asked Kayla.  
“A little bit, but made out fine,” said Mary Anne.  
“That’s good,” said Kayla.  
“I feel a bit nervous about performing for the whole crowd, but I know I can do it since you are with me on stage,” said Mary Anne. “I pretend I don’t feel nervous by being excited.”  
“Good idea,” I said.  
At the mall, Cokie was there with the sidekicks.  
“I bet you can’t perform for the whole crowd,” said Cokie.  
“Actually, I can,” said Mary Anne.  
“So, you need to lay off,” said Kayla.  
“And, you’re not even part of the play anyway. How would you feel if anyone say that about you?” I asked. “Therefore, think about you say things.”  
That was when we took off.  
“Boy, I think she’s just jealous about not being in it,” said Kayla.  
“I’m thinking about the same thing,” I said.  
“She didn’t have a good singing voice. Why did she think she didn’t make any parts?” asked Mary Anne.  
“Exactly. You got picked for the title role because the director liked your voice. That’s what they look for any roles for that matter,” said Kayla.  
“I think we would all do well, especially our superstar,” I said.  
Mary Anne giggled at that.   
“I know,” said Mary Anne. “Marci has been nice to me lately.”  
“I find that very odd. Wasn’t she the one who almost took Logan from you once?” asked Kayla.  
“Yes,” said Mary Anne. “But I’m not sure if friendship would happen yet because of my father. He forbids us to hang out with any immature kids. Honestly, I do agree with that.”  
“I do, too. Dawn didn’t get that rule when she still hung around with Laine when we were in New York City. That was a disaster,” I said.  
“I bet if he sees that Marci has changed, he’d let approve that friendship,” added Kayla.  
“Sure. But she would have to prove that by no more trying to steal Logan,” said Mary Anne.  
“I agree. Imagine if you try saying that to Cokie? She’d still do it if that was on probation,” I said.  
“I know. That would never happen,” said Mary Anne.   
“I think Marci can set a good example for Cokie,” said Kayla.  
“I think so, too,” said Mary Anne. “I was surprised when Marci tells Cokie to cool off when we signed up for the try-outs.”  
We had lunch in the food court and went to see the movie. We went back home after that. We always had a fun day together. We do it as a group or we’d invite all the girls, too, if they’re free.


	20. Mary Anne VII

On Thursday, it was time for the scene for Annie, I Don’t Need Anything But You, reprise for Maybe, and A New Deal for Christmas.  
The maids did Annie while we were getting ready for the next song. A hairdresser, who would be doing my hair, tells me what she’d do when we do the rehearsal for the whole school. She tells me Annie’s hair gets curled for adoption party and I would be wearing a red dress.  
When Mr. Lins and Ms. Mellow announced Annie, I came while the judge appears.  
“You know what, Annie?” asked Mr. Lins.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I’m the luckiest man of the world,” said Mr. Lins while the song started playing.  
“And, I’m luckiest kid,” I said.  
“Together at last. Together forever. We’re tying a knot so that we never can sever,” we sang.  
“And, I don’t need sunshine now to turn my skies to blue,” I sang.  
“I don’t need anything but you,” we sang.  
“You wrap me around that cute little finger. You made the life of the song. You made a singer,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“And, what’s that bathtub tune that you ba-ba-boo?” I sang.  
“Ba-ba-ba anything but you,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“Yesterday was just plain awful,” I sang.  
“You can say that again,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“Yesterday was just plain awful,” I sang.  
“But that’s,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“Not now,” I sang.  
“That’s then,” we sang.  
“I’m a poor as a mouse,” I sang.  
“I’m richer than midas,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“But nothing on Earth can ever divide us. And, if tomorrow buys the apple seller, too. I don’t need anything but you,” we sang.  
“Yesterday was just plain awful,” I sang.  
“You can say that again,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“Yesterday was just plain awful. But that’s,” I sang.  
“Not now,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“That’s then,” we sang as the song went louder as we danced. “We’re the two of the kind. The happiest pair now. Like Fred and Adele, we’re on floating on air now. And, what’s that title of the dream that just came true.”  
“I don’t need anything,” sang Mr. Lins.  
“Anything,” I sang.  
“Anything. I don’t need anything but… you!” we sang as the song ended.  
Judge was getting ready to sign papers when Rooster and Lily appeared pretending to be Annie’s party and after that all, they left.  
I looked at Mr. Lins.  
“I think we should make an announcement,” said Mr. Lins.  
I went to the center feeling pale while Drake gave drinks.  
“Everyone, Annie found her parents. Here’s to Annie Mudge,” said Mr. Lins.  
“To Annie Mudge,” they announced.  
I looked again and ran upstairs.  
“Annie, Annie,” said Ms. Mellow.  
“I lost her,” said Mr. Lins.  
“I think I’ve seen Mr. Mudge before and I can’t remember where, but I got a feeling that isn’t right,” said Ms. Mellow.  
President Roosevelt came and Mr. Warbucks asks for help. When morning came, I came down with the suitcase as the song started.  
“Silly to cry. Nothing to fear. Betcha where they lived is nice as it was here. Betcha my life is gonna be swell. Looking at them. It’s easy to tell. So, maybe now I’ll forget how nice he was to me and how almost I was his baby. Maybe,” I sang as the song ended.  
Mr. Lins and Ms. Mellow appeared.  
“Merry Christmas,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Merry Christmas,” said Ms. Mellow.  
“Merry Christmas,” I said.  
“You’re up early,” said Mr. Lins.  
“Well, they’re coming from New Jersey and I figured I’d wait here for them,” I said. “You’re up early, too.”  
“We have been up most of the night with the president,” said Mr. Lins.  
“You mean he’s here, too?” I asked.  
“Yes, in fact, I have some news for you and..,” said Mr. Lins.  
That was when Rooster and Lily showed. I got puzzled.  
“There’s our Annie,” said Mr. Johnson.  
“I just got a check ready for you guys,” said Mr. Lins.  
And, when he was giving it to them, Mr. Johnson said, “The Jig is up?”  
“Yes,” said Mr. Grope as he had the results. “You are Daniel Francis Hannigan. Also known as Rooster and Danny the dip. And, Mrs. Mudge is Lily St. Regis.”  
Then, Ms. Hannigan shows up with the kids.  
“And, Agatha Hannigan,” said Mr. James.  
“What are you talking about?” asked Ms. Rosenburg.  
“You knew about what was happening to get the reward. Arrest all of them,” said Mr. James.  
“Ah, help,” said Ms. Rosenburg going to me. “Annie, you can tell all of these people that I’ve been good to you.”  
“I’m sorry that I can’t do that. Did you remember the one thing you always taught me was? Never tell a lie,” I said.  
“Your days are numbered,” mocked Mallory.  
That was when the FBI arrested and took the rest away.  
“Miss Hannigan is gone for good,” I said.  
“Hooray!” choired the orphans.  
“And, Annie, I want to tell you some news,” said Mr. James. “The FBI was able to trace the handwriting from your note to David and Margaret Bennett.”  
“Are you saying the Bennetts are my real mom and dad?” I asked as he nodded. “Where are they?”  
He looked at Mr. Lins.  
“Annie, I’m sorry to tell you that they died a long time,” said Mr. Lins.  
“As in they’re in heaven?” I asked.  
“Yes,” replied Mr. James.  
“So, I’m really an orphan like the other kids,” I said.  
I went to the stairs with my head down when Ms. Mellow started walking up.  
“Annie, are you okay?” asked Ms. Mellow.  
I stopped as I turned and said, “Yeah. I think so. See, I always knew that my parents loved me and they’d come back for me if they were alive.”  
While the orphans were cheering they wouldn’t be doing anything again, we did A New Deal for Christmas as a finale and the whole play ended.  
“That was wonderful,” said Mr. Jackson.  
We did it again before he announced that we’ll be doing the whole Act 1 on Tuesday and the whole Act 2 next Thursday before giving us a few days off before performing the whole show in front of the audience. I felt confidence now. But... I’m nervous doing this for the whole crowd for the first time. But I know I can do this.


	21. Jessi

On Tuesday, it was time to do the whole Act 1. Mary Anne felt very excited that the New York City is coming up next week already. The props were already up so far for this act. The stage was big enough a few bunk beds.  
“Times goes fast,” I said.  
“I know,” said Mary Anne.  
“We’re getting costumes when we perform for the whole school next Wednesday. Fashion is working on them,” said Stacey.  
“We have noticed Marci has been going to you these days,” said Kristy.  
“I noticed that, too,” said Claudia.  
“It felt awkward,” said Mary Anne.  
“I wonder what made her change,” said Kristy.  
“I’m wondering about that, too,” said Mary Anne.  
“Maybe she notices how good you are doing your parts,” said Mallory.  
“Maybe,” said Mary Anne.   
She likes Kathi and Patti, who are Marci’s friends. Then, it was time to rehearse.   
“Mama! Mama! Mommy!” called Mallory out.  
“Shut up,” said Marci.  
“Can’t anyone sleep around here?” asked Dawn.  
“Mama! Mommy!” continued Mallory.  
“I said shut your trap, Molly,” said Marci pushing Mal over.  
“Leave that poor kid alone. She did nothing to you,” said Claudia.  
“She’s keeping me awake, ain’t she?” asked Marci.  
“No, you’re keeping us awake,” said Claudia.  
They started fighting.  
“Oh, my goodness. They’re fighting and I won’t sleep all night. Oh, my goodness,” I said.  
Mary Anne came out to stop the fight.  
“Pipe down. All of you. Go back to sleep.” said Mary Anne as she went to Mallory. “It’s alright, Molly, Annie’s here.  
“It was my mama, Annie. We were riding on the ferry boat. She was holding up to see all of the big ships. Then, she just walked away waving and I couldn’t find her no more. Anywhere,” said Mallory.  
“It’s only a dream, honey. Now, you have to go back to sleep. It’s after 3:00 am,” said Mary Anne.   
“Annie, read me your note,” said Mallory.  
“My note? Again?” asked Mary Anne making a face.  
“Please?” asked Mallory.  
“Sure, Molly,” said Mary Anne as she took it out.  
“Here it comes again. Ahh!” shouted Marci covering her face with the blanket.  
“Please take good care of our darling. Her name is Anne. She was born on…,” started Mary Anne.  
“She was born on October 28th. We’ll be back to her soon,” said Dawn.  
“We have left a half-sliver locket around her neck and kept the other half,” said Marci.  
“So that when we come back to her, you will know she’s our baby,” choired Dawn, Marci, and Kristy as they all laughed.  
“Oh, my goodness. And now, they’re laughing,” I said.  
Mary Anne folded her note, putting it away, and went to Marci angrily.  
“Alright. Do you want to sleep with your teeth inside your mouth or out?” asked Mary Anne as she went back to Mallory.  
“Gee. I dream having my mother and father again, but you’re lucky you really got them,” said Mallory.  
“I know. Somewhere, somewhere,” said Mary Anne.  
The song started.  
“Maybe far away or maybe real nearby. He may be pourin’ her coffee. She may be straighten’ his tie. Maybe in a house, all hidden by hill. She’s sitting playin’ piano. He’s sitting payin’ a bill. Betcha they’re young, betcha they’re smart. Bet they collect things like ashtrays and art. Betcha they’re good. Why shouldn’t they be? Their one mistake was giving up me. So, maybe now it’s time and maybe when I wake. They’ll be callin’ me baby. Maybe,” sang Mary Anne as she puts Mallory to bed while the song continues. “Betcha he reads, betcha she sews. Maybe she’s made me a closet of clothes. Maybe they’re strict as straight as a line. Don’t really care as long as they’re mine. So, maybe now this prayers the last one of its kind. Won’t you please come get your baby? Maybe.”  
The song ended. After we did the whole Act 1, we were getting excited about next week. We were too excited to think about Act 2.   
“I’m getting a bit nervous about doing this for the whole crowd next Wednesday,” said Mary Anne. “It’s my first time doing a play.”  
“I think you’ll be doing just fine,” I said.  
“Yeah, you did great during the rehearsals,” said Kristy.  
“That’s true,” said Mary Anne.  
“Plus, we did that as a group since that helped you a lot,” said Dawn.  
“It did,” said Mary Anne. “I admit it: I think all the excitement gets me distracted from being nervous.”  
“Which is a good thing, it keeps you going,” said Claudia.  
“And, we think you would do fine doing the movie and the Tony Awards,” said Kaylee.  
“Yeah,” said Kayla.  
“Nervous to do something for the first time is normal for anyone,” said Stacey.  
“Did April got nervous doing her first play?” asked Kristy.  
“She told me the only part that did got her nervous was the locket scene, but she said she did it just fine, like I did. She was the one who gave me tips on that,” said Mary Anne. “Once she did that scene, she felt great doing that for the play and didn’t get anxious after that.”  
“I can’t wait for her to join us in New York City,” said Claudia.  
“Me, either,” said Kristy.


End file.
